Story of Distorted Love
by Kaze the Wind Mage
Summary: Focused around Shizuo and Izaya, this story will unveil the distorted love between the two and the struggle against those who disagree with such a custom. Love, passion, angst, and tears are to be expected when reading this. Keep this question in mind: where does the normality end and distortion begin?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in the city of Ikebukuro, a city in Japan where normality is anything but the mundane. Where color is weak against the invisible, where strength comes in many forms, and where the only difference between the normal and you is your mindset...

Summer was always bad in this Japanese city. The blazing sun and large amounts of pedestrians always made a certain blonde-haired man more irritable than usual. As he walked down the afternoon sidewalk by himself, he ran a hand through his blonde locks and huffed out a puff of smoke from the cigarette clenched between his teeth. He **hated** summer.

"Even on my day off, I got shit to do...shoulda just stayed home where it's cool and relaxed."

He sighed and looked to the plastic bag of groceries in his left hand.

"'Cept groceries won't buy themselves."

As he came up to the street crossing near his home, his brown eyes caught sight of a familiar face behind his blue-tinted sunglasses. The blonde tried to keep his head clear and not go into a full-on rage.

"_That fucking bastard, showing up near my house! Shouldn't he be in Shinjuku at this time of day?_"

A man clad in black and a black fur-trimmed coat leaned against a wall across the street from the blonde. His hands in his pockets, he grinned as a slight, warm breeze blew through his short, black hair. His crimson-red eyes caught the blonde's mocha-colored eyes, making the blonde cringe.

As the street light changed from red to green, the blonde walked across the street and passed right by the raven-haired man. The man with eyes of crimson smirked and hopped along behind the blonde.

"How rude you are, walking right past me~ I was hoping you'd at least get angry...Shizu-chan~"

The blonde, Shizuo Heiwajima, took his cigarette from his mouth and turned to the man in black.

"Don't you have other peoples' lives to ruin, Izaya? I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

The black-haired man, Izaya Orihara, shook his head and sighed heavily.

"My precious humans aren't in need of information today...so, I came all the way from Shinjuku to see you, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. He huffed and walked to his house, only down the street from them.

"Not interested."

As he left Izaya behind, the man's crimson eyes flashed behind his black bangs.

"Oh, just wait~ You will be soon enough, Shizu-chan~"

"You'll be beyond interested~"

_Author's Note: Sorry, everyone. As of right now, my Ib and LOZ stories are on hold. My rewatching of Durarara! has inspired this story, so please hold tight. I'll write new chapters for both of them soon enough._

_~Kaze the Wind Mage_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Today...what was that bastard's problem...?_"

It was seven in the evening. Shizuo laid on his couch in a normal t-shirt and sleep pants. He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"_Why are we always at odds...? Why does he like to bother __**me**__...?_"

He groaned as he sat up, got up to his feet, and went to one of the open windows in the back of his house. He grabbed his cigarettes and sat by the window. As he opened the package, he realized there was only two left. He sighed heavily and took one.

"Guess I better run by the machine during work tomorrow."

He lit his cigarette and took a drag, thinking about the man who had run into him earlier, Izaya Orihara. He huffed and ruffled his own bleached hair, still damp from his shower he had earlier.

"Why do I hate this guy...? Is there actually a reason...?"

He leaned his head against the wall and stuck his cigarette out the window as he thought. Was there a reason?

"...There isn't...I just looked at the guy and instantly hated him."

Shizuo tsked and thought of his brother, Kasuka.

"Heh...hate's a pretty strong word."

Izaya, back at his desk in Shinjuku, looked out from his window that over looked the city. He stretched, finally out of his heavy jacket.

"Sometimes, wearing all black can be quite a pain~"

Namie Yagiri, his long-haired assistant looked at him from the bookshelf and huffed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Idiot. It's the peak of summer and you wear black everything. I'm surprised your hair didn't burst into flames."

Izaya flicked out his switchblade and looked at her through the blade's reflection, grinning.

"Best watch your tone, Miss Namie. You may be in charge at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, but here you stand below me. Don't forget that~"

She sighed and went back to sorting books. Izaya closed his switchblade and chuckled to himself.

"My most favorite human...know who that is, Namie?"

Namie set the books she was sorting down, knowing he wanted conversation, and sat on his black couch, facing his desk. She propped her elbow on the arm of the couch and rested her cheek on her fist.

"That's a stupid question. Everyone who knows you knows Shizuo is the one set aside from the rest of us."

Izaya grinned and turned his desk chair around to face her.

"That's right, but do you know why~?"

Namie shrugged and shook her head.

"None of us really know why. We just know that's how it is."

Izaya smiled and stood up. He walked over to her and got on one knee at her level, flicking out his switchblade right between her eyes. Namie flinched some and stared into his crimson eyes with her coffee-colored ones, sweating a bit. Izaya smirked at her and laughed some.

"Isn't it obvious to you little humans? This city has infected all of us with its poison."

Namie glared at him and spoke sternly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Izaya put his switchblade down towards her heart, making her cringe.

"You know what I mean, Namie. It's gotten to you, too. Your love for your brother isn't normal for a sister~"

She reached out to punch him in the stomach, but he jumped backwards and sat on his desk, giggling.

"However..."

"Neither is my love for dear Shizu-chan~"

_Author's Note: So, just a heads up to you all. This is a yaoi story, given you all know what that means. Just a fair warning for upcoming chapters!_

_~Kaze the Wind Mage_


	3. Chapter 3

The sun's rays were what woke up Shizuo. He had fallen asleep on his couch at some point during the night. He groaned and sat up, checking the time on his phone.

"_Ugh...eight-thirty...I feel like shit...maybe Tom will cut me some slack at let me stay home another day..._"

He went ahead and texted his "boss", Tom Tanaka, while he got dressed in his bedroom. He finally got a response when he finished putting his vest over his white shirt. He flipped open his phone and opened the text, reading it carefully.

"**Go ahead and stay home if you need to, Shizuo. It'll be a pretty easy day today, so don't sweat it.**"

Shizuo sighed in relief and sent his thanks, and was out the door.

High up on top of Raira Academy, the Ikebukuro Area's high school, Izaya stood. As he overlooked the city, his eyes found his prey. He grinned and licked his lips some, like a hungry wolf.

"Found you, my dear Shizu-chan~ Now's the time to show you what is so difficult for me to show anyone else..."

Hopping down onto the streets, he pulled out his switchblade. As he managed to sneak up behind Shizuo, he flicked out the blade and brought the blade to the neck of the blonde.

"Good morning, Shizuo~"

Shizuo cringed and glanced at the raven-haired man behind him.

"_What the hell? He never uses my name, he always says that stupid nickname when talking to me...what's his problem?_"

Izaya laughed at Shizuo's confusion and pulled his blade away from his throat. Izaya smiled as Shizuo turned to punch him, but stopped before he could connect.

"...What? Someone knock you out so hard, you lost part of your scumbag behavior?"

Izaya lowered Shizuo's fist with his own hand, making the blonde's mocha eyes grow wide. The amount of confusion Shizuo had was insane. Why was he acting like this? What changed?

"_Has he...been finding reasons why we hate each other, too...?_"

Izaya smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"You know, Shizuo. You really are my favorite human out of them all. It's almost like God created you just for me, someone to constantly make me smile and laugh, even if our hate is fake~"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

"What are you getting at, Orihara?"

Izaya smirked and sighed.

"I'm not like my humans, I can't show my affection like you all. I can only show it by picking a fight now and then. And of course, getting in your head. So, in summary..."

Izaya walked past Shizuo and stuck a pack of Shizuo's favorite brand of cigarettes into the blonde's vest pocket. Shizuo turned to look at Izaya and grabbed his arm.

"What are you getting at...?"

Izaya smiled slightly and shook his head.

"You were always hard-headed~"

Shizuo huffed and glared at Izaya, but the man turned back to the blonde and got an inch away from his face.

"Isn't love a silly and obnoxious thing, Shizu-chan~? It's below me, yet I can only feel it for the strongest human in Ikebukuro~"

With that, Izaya did something no living person in Ikebukuro could ever fathom. Something no human could do without getting their head split, their jaws broken, or their limbs ripped off clean.

The man with eyes of crimson kissed the Monster of Ikebukuro.

Shizuo had his eyes wide open and was completely taken aback as the info broker from Shinjuku pulled away and pranced down the street towards Shinjuku...

Shizuo couldn't sleep at all that night. He was wide awake, lying in bed, and thinking of what happened that morning.

"_Izaya Orihara...the man who I'm suppose to hate...and who is suppose to hate me right back...has been using his hate as a facadę...? So...he really loves...**me**? What is going on?_"_  
_

Then he remembered. The cigarettes.

He looked in his vest pocket and looked at the package. On one side, there was a note from Izaya.

_"You know, Shizuo, these things can kill you. All I ask is that you don't die on me from these._

_- Love, Izaya"_

Shizuo couldn't help but smile. Why was this making him smile? Was it...

Was he feeling the same...?

_Author's Note: Thanks for the support on this story, you all. Just an update; all my stories will be shared on my new Tumblr blog. Just look for me! Someone took my name, so I'm available at .com if you wanna check it out! A great way to stay updated and to give me drawing requests! Also, my chapter submissions may be slow for the upcoming weeks as I have practices for my best friend's Quinceañera. Until my next submission, my dear humans!_

_~Kaze the Wind Mage_


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya was smiling to himself as he hopped along the sidewalk back to Shinjuku. He was glad that he finally revealed his feelings towards the blonde monster, like a weight was finally off his shoulders.

"Hopefully this will end up how I want it to. Otherwise..."

He felt a pain in his chest, which was very unfamiliar to him. He clutched his shirt near his heart tightly, clenching his teeth.

"W-what the hell...?"

He was able to regain his composer, but that feeling left him with questions. He looked around the street, wondering if anyone else had actually seen him react like that.

"That was good at all...it must be Ikebukuro..."

He tsked at looked down to the concrete sidewalk underneath his shoes.

"This city only has room for one monster."

"Miiiiikaaadoooo!"

Mikado Ryugamine, a high school student at Raira Academy, heard a familiar voice calling him. He knew he was in for it. He turned around by the school gate to see his best friend, Masaomi Kida, running towards him. Mikado braced himself in case Masaomi couldn't hit the breaks fast enough. But, alas, his blonde-haired friend managed to stop before he could crash into his charcoal-haired pal.

Masaomi chuckled at Mikado, who's eyes were shut tight.

"Yo, Mikado! Open your eyes, man! Unless you want me to guide you right into a car."

As Masaomi walked off, Mikado opened his eyes and ran after him.

"Hey, w-wait!"

Masaomi looked back and stopped, smiling like an idiot.

"Come on, Mikado! If you're that slow, you'll never make it around here!"

Mikado finally caught up to his friend and huffed.

"I'm not that slow! You act like I'm all the way back at home and trying to catch up to you!"

As the two walked home, Masaomi stretched and looked to Mikado with a goofy grin.

"Soooo, where's Anri, Mikado?"

Mikado flinched and blushed some at the mentioning of his crush's name.

"Sh-she's got some work to make up, so she's staying at school today."

Masaomi laughed at his best friend's cherry-red face and shook his head.

"Don't worry, man. She'll notice how much you actually like her soon enough."

He couldn't help but think of the girl who saw right through him years ago, and he couldn't help but feel for Mikado. But he still smiled and joked around, afraid of his friend worrying about him.

_"Maybe the whole romance thing will work out for you, man..."_

It was late during the night when Shizuo woke up suddenly. He was sweating and he felt his body spasm as he opened his eyes. He sat up and held his head, his head throbbing with a splitting headache.

"D-damn it...what is going on...? I don't even remember falling asleep..."

He managed to get out of bed and find his way in the dark to the bathroom. As he fumbled for the light switch, he realized how much the light would hurt and decided to use the soft light of his cell phone to light the room. He flipped it open and rummaged through the medicine cabinet for pills. It took him a few seconds to find some and he wandered to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he downed the pills and water, he thought of what was on his mind before he slept.

"Maybe the whole thing with Izaya got my mind going...that must've been what gave me this headache."

He went and sat on his couch, covering his forehead with the back of his hand and closing his eyes.

"This sucks...I have to work tomorrow, too...ugh...this is just not my week, is it?"

He rested for a few minutes before making his way back to bed and crashing out.

When morning came, Shizuo was not pleased at all. He went to work with Tom and acted normally, but his mind was still racing about what happened with Izaya. He groaned to himself and lit a cigarette. As he took a drag, he saw Masaomi running to school alone. Shizuo flipped open his phone to check the time and tsked.

"Man, you're beyond tardy, Kida. Just what were you up to?"

"Hey, Shizuo. A certain someone is coming this way."

Shizuo turned around to look at Tom and he saw who he mentioned out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but grin and laugh a bit, causing Tom to look at him worriedly.

"Shizuo...?"

He turned and got full view of Izaya, who was wearing his hood for once. Shizuo put his phone away and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Looks like you got my text. Care to chat?"

Izaya could only grin and shake his head.

"I've never met anyone so naïve in my life~"

_Author's Note: Thanks to a review I've gotten, I'm trying to go a bit more in depth with this story. In my eyes, the story's at a normal pace, but that's probably because I'm writing it. :3 Anyway, feel free to leave more reviews and I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow!_

_~Kaze the Wind Mage_


End file.
